ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ssserpent
Ssserpent is a villain in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He refers to himself as "The Snake That Walks Like A Man" (although he doesn't have any legs to be able to walk; he just slithers upright). Appearance Ssserpent resembles a snake that stands as tall as a human. He has two arms that end in snake mouth's. His arms are also bone-less and joint-less, allowing him a vast amount of flexibility. Personality Ssserpent is a strategic thinker who formulates plans for whomever he is fighting against. However, he has shown to be overconfident in his abilities, believing that he has foreseen every outcome, and has everything planned. History Alien Force Ssserpent first appeared in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. He was seen fighting Gwen and Kevin and proved to be too tough for them, but was easily defeated by the arrival of Ben as Cannonbolt. Ultimate Alien Ssserpent reappears in Video Games. Having been paroled out of the Null Void Prison, he tries to fight Ben as Four Arms only to be crushed by two cars that Four Arms used as weapons. In The Perfect Girlfriend, Ssserpent becomes a much bigger threat. Apparently, he has learned much more as he has been watching Ben and studying his tactics, allowing him to plan for Ben to use Goop. In a warehouse, he was able to defeat and torture Goop by separating him from his Anti-Gravity Projector, rendering him immobile, and trapping and spinning him in a large centrifugal machine, causing Goop to start separating into multiple components. However, Ssserpent was forced to escape when the police came along and Elena Validus, who was impersonating Julie at the time, deactivated the machine before it could finish off Goop. Later, Ssserpent gave Ben and the police the slip by shedding his skin and using it as a trick. It is currently unknown where he is now. Powers and Abilities VoV1 (151).png|Ssserpent spitting his acid TPG (232).png|Ssserpent's shedded skin Ssserpent was an extremely skilled strategist, studier and learner, which is revealed when he said that he'd been studying Ben's thinking actions and form a plan to make him use Goop in order to beat him which would probably have happened if "Julie" hadn't intervened. Ssserpent is able to strangle his opponents' body like an Anaconda and also bite others. Ssserpent is strong enough to lift opponents into the air with one arm. Ssserpent is durable enough to withstand Gwen's mana attacks. Ssserpent can shed his skin like a real snake, and can spit an acidic liquid capable of corroding metal. Given the fact that he once attempted to eat Ben, Ssserpent may be able to unhinge his jaws like a real snake. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (first re-appearance) *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Comics Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4) Trivia *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that his name is "Ssserpent" (with three S's, not one). *Sometimes when Ssserpent says something that has an S, the S is tripled (sss). *He is similar to a Nāga (snake man) in many ways. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Criminals Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters